navidad en suna
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: a gaara le esta empezando a gustar la navidad por que sera? gaamatsu


**Bueno aquí está mi nuevo fanfic, pronto seguiré haciendo mas gaamatsus**

Una Hermosa navidad…

La navidad, una fecha de para compartir y agradecer lo que se tiene, donde las familias siempre se alegran y comparten. Pero los sabaku no, no son cualquier familia. Ellos tienen una peculiar forma de compartir y pasarla bien.

-qué tal si la pasamos en konoha.- sugirió Temari

-no, que anticuada, vamos a una fiesta.-replico Kankuro

-es obligación nuestra pasarla aquí en suna, es nuestra aldea.- dijo Gaara con un tono muy serio

Y es que los tres tenían pensamientos muy distintos, cada uno quería una cosa distinta y no pensaban ceder ante el pensamiento del otro.

-se acabo, si se van a poner así y no van a racionalizar que cada uno la pase donde quiera.- dijo la rubia

Y diciendo esto se fue, cerrando la habitación de un portazo. Estaba demasiado molesta, siempre se preocupaba por sus hermanos y ellos no eran capaces de apoyarla.

-tiene razón, yo me voy a mi fiesta.-dijo el castaño

El menor hermano se quedo solo en su oficina, algo molesto también y es que sus hermanos no comprendían que él tenía que pasar las festividades en su aldea. Era el kazekage, simplemente no se podía ir así nomas, que acaso no podían comprenderlo. Gaara tenía un lio en la cabeza así que decidió salir a caminar y supervisar los entrenamientos, tal vez su alumna estaría allí sentada en el parque. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo escribiendo ahí.

Se sentó a su costado y no dijo nada, parece que ella no se había dado cuenta de él. Gaara sentía la curiosidad de ver que tanto escribía, generalmente él no era curioso, pero escribir tanto en una libreta era un poco extraño. Así que decidió mirarla, aunque sea solo leer unas palabras.

"sé que es algo incorrecto, pero es inevitable que lo quiera tanto y como podría no quererlo si estoy siempre con él". Gaara se quedo petrificado, no sabía qué hacer si preguntarle o irse, así que opto por irse. Estaba regresando a su oficina mientras pensaba lo que había leído, era obvio que le gustaba alguien pero él no tenía el deber de saberlo, sabía que no debía preguntarle. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. "es solo curiosidad, pero porque sentir eso ahora y por ella" su cabeza ya estaba hecha un lío por sus hermanos y ahora esto, "definitivamente este es un mal día". Pensó

-hola Gaara sensei, ya regrese de mi descanso.- dijo Matsuri

-muy bien, Matsuri.-dijo el kage

Se contuvo bastante, al no preguntarle a quien le estaba escribiendo en su libreta. Gaara lanzo un suspiro en forma de molestia y preocupación poniendo sus manos en su rostro. Al ver esto, Matsuri se preocupo y se sentó a su costado.

-le pasa algo, Gaara sensei.- pregunto preocupada

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.-respondió

-bueno, cuando quiera hablar me avisa.-respondió la chica antes de irse

-espera, está bien pero mejor siéntate.-contesto

-es que me pelee con mis hermanos, por querer pasar navidad en lugares distintos.-agrego el sabaku no

- disculpe Gaara sensei, pero me parece tonto.-dijo Matsuri

- a que te refieres.- la miro consternado

-es que ustedes son una familia, tienen la oportunidad de pasar la navidad juntos, sin embargo no lo hacen.- dijo algo molesta

-yo la voy a pasar acá en suna, solo o con ellos, me podrías acompañar?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza

Ella acepto aunque se había puesto demasiado roja, así que para que no se diera cuenta se despidió de Gaara y se fue a trabajar. Pero antes le sugirió a su sensei que debía hablar con sus hermanos para arreglar las cosas. Gaara decidió aceptar sus sugerencias y decidió reunirlos en su oficina una vez más; pero esperaba llegar a una solución, no como en la última oportunidad. Entraron los dos hermanos y se pusieron a conversar, los tres se sentían mal por la discusión, pero le dieron una buena solución. Consistía en llevar a su novio Shikamaru a suna y pasarla hasta la media noche como una familia y después a petición de Kankuro se iban a ir a una discoteca hasta amanecerse. Se pusieron de acuerdo y Temari fue la primera de irse para mandar la carta a konoha, Kankuro se fue a ver cuál era la mejor discoteca de todas para reservarla, aunque siendo hermano del kazekage no les iban a negar la entrada así el lugar este explotando de gente. Gaara se quedo solo nuevamente en su oficina pero esta vez ya no estaba preocupado, más bien ya estaba tranquilo de haber arreglado las cosas, sabía que tenía que agradecérselo a Matsuri. La iba a llamar pero…

-Gaara sensei, como le fue?- pregunto

-bastante bien, gracias por preguntar y por haberlo sugerido. Ya nos arreglamos y la vamos a pasar juntos.-dijo el chico

-bueno, ojala que la pasen bien.- respondió la chica

-de que hablas, tu vas a venir con nosotros.-respondió el kage

-claro que no, estaría de más mi presencia.-dijo la castaña

-y permitir que la pases sola, ni hablar y no reclames mas que es una orden.-dijo su sensei

-de acuerdo Gaara sensei.-respondió la alumna

Ya había pasado una semana, ya había llegado la navidad y en especial para Temari, ya había llegado Shikamaru. Ese día, suna estaba totalmente decorada con cosas navideñas y por ahí uno que otro muérdago. Gaara había salido a caminar con Matsuri para contarle lo que iban a hacer y es que no había tenido tiempo antes para conversar más tranquilamente, se fueron al parque y se sentaron en los columpios por un rato pero antes de regresar…

-Matsuri, sé que esto no me incumbe pero hace un tiempo yo te vi escribiendo en tu libreta algo muy…

Gaara no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que había sido callado por un beso de Matsuri, era su mejor forma de explicarle que eso que escribió era sobre él. Al segundo Gaara le respondió el beso y los dos abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo para que sus lenguas se junten pero debieron parar porque estaban en un parque y había niños.

Regresaron a la oficina y Gaara decidió continuar con lo que habían empezado en el parque. Gaara tiro las cosas que estaban encima de su escritorio y la echo ahí para luego el echarse encima de ella, mientras la besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo…

-Gaara?-dijo el domador de sombras

Gaara se paro rápidamente al igual que Matsuri y le dijeron al Nara que ellos se lo iban a contar a sus hermanos así que Shikamaru accedió a callarse. No hacía falta que lo dijeran Gaara ya sabía que estaba con Matsuri y ella ya sabía que estaba con él. Y sus hermanos ya lo sospechaban. Llego la noche y todos se reunieron para cenar en la casa de los sabaku no. Poco a poco fueron llegando, primero llego Kankuro luego Temari con Shikamaru y al final Gaara y Matsuri. Temari se fue a cocinar la cena con Matsuri mientras conversaban, al mismo tiempo los chicos estaban esperando en la sala.

-dime Matsuri, que te traes con mi hermano?-pregunto Temari

-bueno, es que hoy el me dijo para estar.-dijo Matsuri

-que!, y no me lo conto.-grito Temari

-no se moleste con él, solo que no sabía cómo decírselo eso es todo.-dijo tímidamente

Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la cena.

-oye Gaara, Matsuri ya me conto.-dijo la rubia

Gaara solo la miro, Matsuri en ese momento no sabía donde esconder su cara.

-si bueno, yo pensé que Shikamaru te lo había contado.-dijo Gaara

Shikamaru se quedo mirando a Gaara, sentía como Temari lo iba a matar por no habérselo contado, además no se supone que Gaara le había pedido que se callara.

-seguramente se te olvido, no cariño?- dijo la sabaku no

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, que acaso no lo iba a matar, pues no estaban en navidad y cenando así que decidió olvidarlo.

-Gaara no te creo, demuéstralo.- dijo Kankuro

-no.-fue lo único que respondió

Kankuro desistió, sabía que presionándolo no iba a funcionar, más bien iba a lograr que lo matara. Pero ideo un plan y puso un muérdago arriba de un cuadro que estaba encima de un sillón.

Cuando Gaara se sentó a conversar con Matsuri; Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-y a ustedes que les pasa.-dijo el pelirrojo

-están debajo de un muérdago.-dijo Kankuro

Gaara y Matsuri se dieron cuenta que tenían razón y conocían muy bien la historia así que le dieron el gusto a todos y se besaron, pero de ahí ya no se querían separar hasta que tuvieron que separarlos.

Sonó la media noche y se abrazaron deseándose lo mejor y aunque Gaara no era de abrazar a las personas, sabía que ese día era especial y lo hizo.

-vamos, que nos aguarda una gran fiesta.-dijo Kankuro

Así que se fueron a bailar, llegaron y había bastante gente, el lugar era enorme y con muy buena música a todo volumen. Temari se fue a bailar con Shikamaru, Kankuro encontró pareja en dos segundos y Gaara salió con Matsuri. Las tres parejas bailaban cerca pero miraron extraño al ver como Gaara bailaba con Matsuri y es que parecía que lo iban a hacer en mitad de la pista. Se la pasaron así toda la madrugada y hasta parte de la mañana. Cuando salieron no podían ni ver la luz del sol. Pero con resaca y todo, sabían que era la mejor navidad que habían pasado en su vida

FIN.

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado, debo repetir que por favor dejen sus reviews. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**


End file.
